Harry Potter: Switching Over to the Other Side
by Stifky
Summary: After the events of Harry’s fifth year and the tragic loss of Sirius, he realizes that its time to step up and take control in order to reorganize his life. An unexpected event forces him to lead a different lifestyle, one that he never believed could hap
1. Summertime in Surrey

Harry Potter: Switching to the Other Side

* * *

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter. 

**Summary:** After the events of Harry's fifth year and the tragic loss of Sirius, he realizes that its time to step up and take control in order to reorganize his life. An unexpected event forces him to lead a different lifestyle, one that he never believed could happen to even the "Boy-Who-Lived."

* * *

Chapter One: Summertime in Surrey

It was the beginning of June and the neighborhood of Little Whinging was engulfed in an unhealthy heat wave. The lawns of the nearly identical square houses on Privet Drive and the various other streets provided evidence of the current weather, as they visibly appeared with yellow blades of grass and sun scorched patches. The normally active and noisy streets were currently void of all people; parents and children either remained indoors depending on air-conditioning and fans to ride out the heat, or vacationed to more cooler and promising locations.

Only one person in the neighborhood did not have this luxury that everybody else overlooked and took for granted. This person is known as Harry James Potter, a skinny, bespectacled, fifteen-year-old boy, with shiny raven-colored hair that stuck out in every which possible angle. A boy that was and is still treated as an outcast, since almost all the residents believed he attended St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys, and his wardrobe of castoff clothes that were oversized and torn (compliments of his "_loving family_") helped reinforce that image perfectly. If one were took seek the boy out, they would find him inside the residence of #4 Privet Drive, in the room that would probably always be referred to as "Dudley's second bedroom."

To make matters even worse his Uncle Vernon decided that after last year's intense summer heat, that he would spend the Christmas bonus he received as a director from his job at the drill company Grunnings, and spring for air-conditioning for the whole house. Of course Harry was not even surprised when they arrived home from the trip back from King's Cross and saw the numerous cooling units throughout the household, and the apparent absence of one in his room. He chalked this up as payback due to the fake All-England Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition that coaxed the Dursleys out of the house, and allowed for the members of the Order of the Phoenix to get him out of there in a secure and quiet fashion. He chuckled after thinking this, and reminded himself to congratulate and thank the young Auror Nymphadora Tonks for her brilliant scheme the next time he saw her.

That was probably the only amusing thought that passed through his mind, for while he was unpacking the few things he could call his own he came across the small, square mirror that Sirius gave him. _'If only I was smart enough to unwrap the blasted thing and use it maybe Sirius would still be alive today…' _was his thought as he wiped away at the tears that started trickling down his cheeks. He then closed his trunk and fell onto his bed, where he then cried himself to sleep while still wearing his clothes and not even attempting to clear his mind with Occlumency.

It was just before dawn when Harry awoke sharply and realized he was covered in sweat and his heart was racing, and he slowly remembered that his nightmare was the reliving of that cursed night at the Department of Mysteries. He shut his eyes tightly, and in his mind he could visualize the image of Sirius's shocked face and curved body disappearing into the veil, and the brief flutter the veil made before returning to its normal state, and he knew that this would always be permanently burned in his memories. He also recalled the images and feelings during his duel with Bellatrix LeStrange, and Dumbledore's battle with Voldemort, and then a part of the prophecy took over his thoughts; _"…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…"_

Shaking his mind of these thoughts while getting out of bed, he quickly showered and got dressed, and decided that he should go cook and eat his breakfast as fast as he could so he would not have to spend a second in the presence of his relatives. After washing, drying, and putting the things he used to make breakfast back in their original place, he quickly made his way towards his room, and just as he plopped back down on his bed he heard them waking up. Since being used to living with them after so many years, it was almost impossible not to hear them with all the noise their routine movements made (especially Vernon and Dudley). '_At least I'm not locked up in cupboard like I used to be…' _his thinking leading him every which way, '_ah yes, Dumbledore…what was it he said?'…"I cared more for your happiness than your knowing the truth, more for your peace of mind than my plan, more for your life than the lives that might be lost if the plan failed."_ After thinking this, Harry was more than upset and wanted to break something, anything, and he clenched his fists trying to control his emotions while his thoughts ran amok. _'My happiness, oh yeah, ten years in a cupboard, never being loved, no friends, treated like a house-elf, that makes a person feel so special!…peace of mind! When the hell has my mind been peaceful over the last few years!…Voldemort trying to do me in year after year, the Ministry trying to have me expelled or arrested, newspapers calling me insane, an attention seeking brat…he knew I would eventually come face to face with Voldemort…no training whatsoever, great job…'_ And that's when it him, like a slap in the face he realized he has to kill Voldemort, or there is no possible way in having a decent future.

Lying on his back and staring at the various cracks and spots where chunks of plaster had come loose, he reflected on past conversations he had with Dumbledore trying to discover any hints or clues that he might of overlooked. He hit upon one significant revelation. _"I never dreamed that I would have such a person on my hands." _Harry's eyes widened after remembering Dumbledore saying this that night in his office. _'Holy shit…that's how it is, he's never just looked at me and considered for a single moment that I'm a human being, that I ever could be "just Harry," that I too have feelings, that being alone and unloved for ten fucking years wouldn't of messed me up emotionally and physically…I'm not some built up hero or icon!…Merlin! That's that huh? I'm just some tool that's only good enough to be brought out when it's time to kill the big, bad, evil, Dark Lord, and until it's time for that, just put me in the cupboard till then…I do have to give him some credit though…manipulated me like a pawn with half-truths, and tested me to see if I could hack saving the day…Bravo! Good show old man…very good show…but I think it's time for me to pull a couple of moves myself…if I'm destined to be a tool so be it, but I'll definitely be doing things my own god damn way…oh Sirius, I can't believe how things got so screwed up!…the old man pulled the same exact shit on you too…locked you up in your house, even after serving twelve years in Azkaban for crimes you didn't even commit…well, there's definitely only one thing to do now…Voldemort…oh he's going to wish he never fucked with me, he's killed my parents, you, Cedric, and so many others!…oh yes, even if I die I'll still take the bastard down with me!…there's others too, Bellatrix and Wormtail…I'll get them…'_


	2. Plans & the Horror of Chores

**Chapter 2: Plans & the Horror of Chores**

Hours that seemed the equivalent to mere minutes passed, and Harry found himself caught between frenzied thoughts, and the pain of mourning over Sirius's death. Coming to the conclusion that Sirius would rather want Harry to stop torturing himself and move on with his life, his currently adopted dull and lifeless emerald eyes burned with a fiery determination, and in a quick flash he bolted off of his bed. After a few seconds of searching through his trunk, Harry found what he was searching for, and clutching a standard muggle notebook and a pen made for his ratty old desk to jot down his thoughts and plans on paper.

Things I** _Absolutely_ **Need to Do:

1. Plan stealthy escape to Diagon Alley (maybe also Knockturn Alley)

2. Determine how and who is guarding me (which Order members and times)

3. Gringotts (withdraw money for purchases)

4. Buy as much learning material as possible (Flourish & Botts)

5. See about a second wand/or possibly build one (Ollivander's/Knockturn Alley)

6. Need new clothes (magical and muggle)

7. Find a more suitable trunk (something like Moody's)

8. Learn how to travel and move around (Apparation, Portkeys, etc)

9. Try to purchase weapons, and learn how to properly use them

Admiring his plan, Harry knew he would have his work cut out for him. If even he could successfully manage to pull off a few of his objectives, then he would almost certainly be better off than just sitting around for the rest of the summer thinking of Sirius and how unfair his life has been. He thought about which types of books he really needed; '_Books on_ _Occlumency and Legilimency are essential for any of this to happen since I might have to mask my intentions from Dumbledore and any other Order members that might know Legilimency…Snape no doubt would love to be the one to turn me in to the old codger! Defense books, Apparation, Portkeys, Transfiguration, Charms, definitely Dark Arts to know what I'm going up against, Healing, Combat Techniques, Wards…and…Potions! Even if I don't make it into NEWT level Potions, I'm still going to need to know how to make them for myself. _

Once his stomach started growling, he knew he would have to venture downstairs and subject himself to the '_oh so pleasant company'_ of his relatives unless he was planning on going to sleep hungry. Hedwig gave him an expressive hoot, which he recognized meant, "good luck and don't let them get to you."

"Yeah I know Hedwig," and Harry threw her a couple of Owl treats and made his way downstairs.

The Dursleys were sitting at their square kitchen table and were just about to begin eating, when Harry made his presence known. In a uniform motion their heads snapped towards him and as usual they fixed him with their customary stares, with their gawks silently expressing that his being there was completely unwelcome. Harry waltzed by them looking unaffected and took his seat, acting like he could hardly care less what they thought of him, and scooped up a less than average portion of his Aunt's beef stew onto his plate. He could feel his Uncle's beady eyes on him, while his Aunt Petunia did her best to look anywhere except in his direction, and Dudley after noticing Harry's unexpected arrival, sneered at him, and went back to stuffing his face and watching television. After a good half-hour of awkward eating and stillness, the silence was broken when Vernon Dursley decided to speak what was on his mind.

"So, you do have to eat sometime don't you boy?" he said with an evil smirk on his face. A hesitant grunt was the only response Harry made in light of his Uncle's question.

"Think you're so clever don't you? Getting those '_freaky'_ friends of yours to threaten my family and me! Well…I'll tell you what…you just better watch yourself boy, because I won't tolerate another summer of your abnormality! You hear me!" the beefy man said with an air of authority. His Uncle's thick moustache began to twitch forewarning of a burst of anger, and when Harry continued to pay no attention and act like he had heard nothing of what his Uncle had just said, Vernon shot up out of his seat.

"When I SPEAK to you boy I want an ANSWER out of you!" he bellowed violently. Once the last word left his lips, the air started crackling around the kitchen and whipping about only Harry's black unruly hair, while the lights seemed to possess a mind of their own, flicking on and off like an alarm. The fearful eyes of the Dursley family scanned around wildly trying to process this dazzling display of accidental magic, and when they finally rested on the teenager's angered glare, shivers ran down their spines and in the background Dudley's whimpering could be heard.

"Sit down Vernon and shut up, and you'll hear my answer" as Harry's voice came out in a deadly flat tone. His Uncle's face was now a ghostly shade of white, and he quickly reclaimed his seat and turned his head away to break eye contact with his nephew.

"All of you better listen, and listen up good, because I'm only going to explain this once. I'm going to stay out of your way, and you lot are sure as hell going to stay out of my way, and we'll all get along brilliantly." He paused only for a few seconds to show a self-satisfied smirk and added, "Just like one big happy family."

After hearing this, Vernon regained some of his lost courage and looked into his nephew's hypnotizing green eyes.

"Boy you're in no position to tell me how things are going to be in my own damn _house_!" he said in a raised hard voice. His wife, whose shaky hand had found its way into covering her mouth during the previous display of magic, quickly made her way into the escalating conversation.

"Vernon not so loud!" hissed Petunia, fearful that the neighbors might overhear them and also if Harry was pushed enough to become more emotional, that her kitchen might not make it through the night.

"Petunia please, you actually think we should let this good for nothing freeloader lay down rules for us in our own home!" he said in a lowered tone. While the two adults silently looked at each other, Dudley seeing that there was no more magic threw in his opinion.

"Mummy, I'm not going to take orders from the puny little freak!"

"Quiet Dudley! Or so help me I'll ground you for the rest of the summer hols!" his mother shrieked, which resulted in Dudley's jaw dropping and looking on at her in a stunned manner. Harry on the outside looked unfazed, but on in the inside he was silently amazed given that Petunia Dursely never once threatened to punish her little Diddykins in his lifetime. Vernon realizing things were not going as he originally planned, try to salvage the situation and bring the focus back onto the "freak."

"Petunia dear, don't you think that's a little harsh? And why pray tell are you defending that burden of trouble over there?" he said pointing to Harry.

"I'm not defending him! But think about it Vernon. We go on with our lives and ignore that he's even living here, and he won't bother us at all. And if we do that, he won't write to those freaks and they won't come over here and disrupt our normal lives," she said in a knowing fashion.

"Exactly. The only time you're going to see me is when I use the bathroom and come down to eat, and the rest of the time I'll be out of your sight in my room, which nobody will come into if they don't want to be…bothered, and we'll get along just fine," Harry said trying to reinforce his arrangement. Vernon looked between his wife and the infernal source of his aggravation, and thought for a minute.

"And what if I say no boy?" he asked in a patronizing style.

"Well if you do say no, then I'll have no choice but to write a letter to some of those friends of mine you met at the train station, and let them know of your decision. I might not be allowed to use 'you-know-what,' but you better believe that they're allowed," he said and allowing a little smile to slip through his mask at the very thought.

"B-but what about the chores…who's going to do them?" he looked at his wife for answers.

"Not me that's for sure, I've done them for years. If you think about it _Dudders_ here could stand to lose a little weight," he sweetly added.

"NOW SEE HERE BOY! You will not take about my son that way!" his red-faced Uncle roared.

"M-me?…Do c-chores…?" whispered Dudley, who had been silent ever since his Mum had warned him to keep quiet.

"Anyway, I just made a suggestion, but don't expect me for a second to tend to the chores anymore. I'll handle my stuff, and you three can deal with your stuff. Well, I think I'm done here…Excellent dinner Aunt Petunia! Good Night!" he amusingly said and stood up. Vernon's right eye was twitching, his Aunt was silent with her lips pursed together tightly in a thin line, while Dudley's mouth still hung open at the thought of having to do chores. Walking out of the kitchen he heard this first thing anyone said before the kitchen door closed.

M-m-mummy…I won't have to do chores will I?" his pig-like cousin whimpered.


	3. Observations & Apologies

**Chapter Three: Observations & Apologies**

Waking just before dawn his eyes felt like they had weights attached to them, and after fifteen minutes of just lying there and constantly blinking Harry struggled out of bed feeling like he had been hit by a ton of bricks. The effects of his now routine nightmares were beginning to subside as he made his way over to where Hedwig's cage was located. Unlocking her cage and carefully removing his winged friend, he slowly made his way towards the window, affectionately stroking the only companion he had during his summers.

"Have fun hunting girl, and be careful ok?" he whispered near her ear. Hedwig gave him a pleasant nip to his ear and took off out the window. Grabbing a clean set of clothes he started off with his morning routine. After a steamy shower and quick breakfast, he reappeared in his room and sat himself down in front of his desk. Reaching over for a few pieces of parchment, his quill, and ink bottle, he set out writing letters that he would ask Hedwig to deliver when she returned.

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_First off how are you? I hope that you're doing better and that soon you'll be in perfect health as quick as possible. I know over the years I've been a horrible friend to you and never treated you as the best friend a person could ever have. I want to apologize for my inexcusable behavior towards you all those years, and especially this last year, as I acted like a huge prat, yelling and snapping at you almost all the time. You deserve so much better, to be treated like the angel you are, and if I could go back and do it all over, I would have done things a lot differently. I would surely have spent more time in the library with you, studying and working harder, applying myself to my full potential, trying to get good grades…just the thing you've been doing all this time. Don't let anybody ever tell you that this is something wrong or a waste of time, and if some people call you a bookworm don't even spend a second worrying or thinking about it, because they're probably only jealous of your intelligence. Knowledge is power, and one can never have enough knowledge you know. But also don't forget to live and squeeze as much fun in your life whenever you can, as you know life is precious and short. I should have listened to you when you begged me to consider things, and I'll regret not doing so for the rest of my life. I was an idiot and I'm truly sorry, and I'll never forgive myself for putting you in such a situation that you almost were killed because of my actions and recklessness. You are and will always be my BEST friend (don't mention that to Ron cause I'll just say that you both are equally my best friends) and I will never be able to thank you enough for constantly supporting me and sticking by my side. Don't you think about it for one minute if anybody accuses you of mothering or worrying over me, cause I know you're just looking out for me, exactly like a great friend should act. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for all the pain and suffering that you experienced through my actions, mistakes, and behavior. If you're angry with me, and never want to speak or be around me, I understand completely, but I will always think of you as my best friend. . I hope you have a good summer and wish you good luck on your O.W.L results. (I think you'll get all O's just like you deserve due to all your hard work and studying.)_

_Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Don't be mad, but I gave a couple of letters for Hedwig to deliver so she won't be able to stay with you and wait for a reply. I'm sure she'll know if you want to reply back, and show up.

* * *

__Dear Ron,_

_How are you mate? I hope you're doing fine and that you're in good health, or will be soon. I just wanted to apologize to you for acting like a right old git this last year. I'm also sorry that you got injured because of my stupidity. It was my fault that you, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville were put in danger and were almost killed. Thank Merlin that didn't happen. Anyway, I also wanted to thank you for sticking with me all through last year. You're a great friend, and I'll always appreciate your friendship. I hope you and your family are doing ok, and say hi to everybody for me. Have a good summer, and best of luck on your O.W.L results!_

_Harry_

_P.S. Don't get rusty in Quidditch! (Just kidding!)

* * *

__Dear Ginny,_

_How are you? How's your ankle feeling? I hope you're feeling better, and if you're not I hope you recover as soon as possible. I wanted to apologize for my behavior this last year, I treated you and so many others horribly. I acted like a total prat, and I hope you can forgive me. It was my fault that you and everybody else got hurt that night, and I'm just thankful that everybody got through it ok. I also want to tell you that you did a great job playing Quidditch, and that you definitely have great seeker skills as well. Well, I hope you and your family have good summer. I know you'll be starting your fifth year come September 1st, so that means you're going to be taking your O.W.L's, and it might be a good idea to take a page out of Hermione's book and start preparing for them. It might save you from a nervous breakdown like what some of the other students in my year experienced. If you ever need help, you can always ask me, but you'll probably be better off asking our intelligent Hermione, she does know her stuff. Anyway, have a good summer, and say hi to everybody for me, especially the twins._

_Your Friend,_

_Harry

* * *

__Dear Luna,_

_How are you? I hope you're feeling well, and that you have no last effects from that night. I wanted to apologize to you, as it was my fault that you and everybody got injured, and I almost got you lot killed. I hope you can forgive me for my stupidity. I want to thank you for your help and sticking by me. I also want to thank you for the words you told me during the night of the feast. It made me think about things, and I believe it did me some good. I know you're about to start your fifth year just like Ginny is, and I just wanted to suggest that you get a head start on your studying so you can be prepared for your O.W.L's and get brilliant scores. But I know you're a Ravenclaw and probably know all of this, so if you ever need any help you can always ask me. (Although you're probably better than me in most subjects!) Anyway, I want you to know that you're a great friend and that I truly appreciate you for sticking by me. I hope you and your father have a good summer._

_Your Friend,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Are you and your father going to search for a Crumple-Horned Snorkack? If you do, I hope to hear all about it! I'm not sure if you have an owl at home, but I gave Hedwig (my owl) a couple of letters to deliver all at once, so she won't be able to stay around for a reply. If you don't have an owl don't worry, when you're ready to send a reply Hedwig will know and show up.

* * *

__Dear Neville,_

_How are you? I hope you're feeling better, and that you don't have any last injuries. I hope your Grandmother isn't too mad about your father's wand. I wanted to apologize to you for placing your life at risk, it was my fault and I should of known better. Also, I wanted to say thanks for sticking by my side and fighting so bravely. I don't know what I would of done without your help, especially the way you helped with Hermione. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that. I just wanted to wish you a good summer, and the best of luck on your O.W.L results._

_Your Friend,_

_Harry_

_P.S. I'm not sure if you have an owl, but I gave Hedwig a few letters, so she won't be able to hang around for a reply. If you don't have an owl, Hedwig will show up when you need to send it.

* * *

__Dear Birdies,_

_All is fine here. I'm doing ok._

_A "Private" Friend_

_

* * *

_

Right after he signed the last of his letters, a whooshing noise caught his attention and Hedwig came soaring through the window, landing on his shoulder.

Scratching her behind the ear he asked, "Have a good hunt girl?" She answered his question with a bob of the head and an affirmative hoot. After he finished placing the written letters in envelopes and writing out the names and addresses on each of them, (except the one for the Order) he sealed the six letters. He then gave Hedwig a once over and looked towards the clockon his nightstand and noticed it was ten minutes to eight.

"You have enough energy to deliver all six of these in one go girl?" Harry got the answer to his question when his owl shoot him a patronizing look, and nip that had a little more force than usual.

"Ok, ok…jeez, I just didn't want to tire you out you know. Ok, take these first to Hermione, Ron and Ginny, Luna, Neville, and this one is for the Order so just deliver that last to Remus, Tonks, or Moody. Don't let anybody read what's not for them, and don't wait around for any replies. Fly safe Hedwig."

As he looked out the open window and watched his faithful owl's form disappear into the clouds overhead, he glanced at his clock again to take note what time Hedwig left. The hands on his clock struck eight, and as he turned to gaze out the window again, he saw the sudden figure of Severus Snape materialize with a soft '_crack,'_ two houses down. Harry noted the man's appearance in a low, amused voice '_pale complexion…check, greasy black hair…check, long hooked nose…check, trademark scowl…check…definitely Snivellus_,' also the Potions master looked extremely irritable, _'probably because I'm involved_,' thought Harry. Trying to remain hidden so Snape didn't spot him observing, he watched as the dark robed man arrived in front of number four while looking at the house with a sneer of disgust on his face. Another figure shimmered into sight right next to the Hogwarts professor, but without a hint of sound following the movement. 'Invisibility cloak,' Harry thought as he quickly recognized the tall black man with a gold hoped earring in one ear…'_Shacklebolt_.' The Auror quietly spoke a few swift words while Snape nodded once, and with a similar soft '_crack_,' he left. Snape then quickly tapped his head with his wand and disappeared out of sight, and the teenage boy mumbled to himself "_Disillusionment Charm_."

With his newly liberated freedom from chores and the absence of Hedwig, Harry suddenly found himself sitting around with nothing to do. He started fumbling and shifting stuff around in his trunk until he located his first year school books. Propping his back against the wall underneath his window, he began reviewing first year Defense Against the Dark Arts, while keeping his ears opened for any sound that would alert him of a changing of the guard. Harry silently pondered how long each lookout shift could be, and opted to check every hour just in case.

After three uneventful breaks to check out the window, Harry closed his DADA book with a frown, thinking _'well there's a good three plus hours I'll never get back_.' With a now regular look at the time, which read fifteen minutes to noon, he got up and stretched his aching back and headed over to his surveillance spot. When noon came around and he could not spot any movement, he started to become discouraged but kept his eyes peeled just in case. '_Snape did arrive exactly on time, but the next guard might be running a little late…or maybe they're just trying to piss Snape off_,' Harry thought with a smile. At ten past noon, Harry's patience paid off and he heard the familiar sound of two simultaneous '_CRACKS_,' and realized that his new guards were none other than Fred and George Weasley. '_Newest Order members_…_what a coincidence they're ten minutes late to relieve Snape_,' he chuckled to himself. Smiling like a pair of Cheshire cats, the twins made their way to the house and upon their arrival the head of Severus Snape became visible, followed by the rest of his body. The exchange of words between the three Order members was a little longer than the one Snape shared with Kinglsey, '_of course Snape is going to be the bastard he is and throw in a couple of insults and sneers_,' and right after Snape's departure, Harry witnessed the shared look between the brothers, and the immediate roll of their eyes upwards.

Wondering who was watching the twins' joke shop in Diagon Alley since they were going to be here for possibly four hours, Harry made his way downstairs to the kitchen for lunch. He mentally reminded himself that the guards probably changed after four-hour shifts, and not to forget to check again at four in the afternoon.

Arriving twenty minutes later to his room after a mediocre ham and cheese sandwich and orange juice, Harry decided to sort through some more first year books, starting off this time with Transfiguration. Two hours later, he closed his book smiling to himself since he remembered most of first year Transfiguration, and knew he could perform all of what he had just reviewed. Settling to take a break from reading as his eyes refused to tolerate such abuse, he started doing some push-ups, sit-ups, and crunches.

A sudden knock on his bedroom door startled him, given the fact that nobody that lived in this house had ever been that polite regarding his privacy. Thinking maybe it could be one of the twins or a visitor, he opened the door to reveal none other than his cousin.

Staring at each other for a good long minute, Harry decided to just get it over with cause he had better things to do with his time as it was obvious that his cousin was not going to speak first.

"Yes?" he asked in a silky tone, causing Dudley to narrow his eyes.

"I have to ask a question," he responded in spiteful way.

Flashing him a cheeky smile Harry mockingly said "What could possibly cause _Big D_ to come seeking my assistance?"

"Shut it."

"Well?" Harry asked again in a sweet song voice.

"Laundry," he unpleasantly answered.

"What about it?" was his next question, as his suspicions were telling him that Dudley was going to try and dump this chore on him.

Dudley hesitated for a couple of moments, then swallowed his pride and asked, "How do you do it?"

Rolling his eyes and letting out a sigh, "Didn't your Mum tell you how to do it?"

"No, she said I'm a big boy and that I should know how to do these things."

'_Understatement of the year_,' thought Harry. "Fine, you take the clothes put them in the washing machine, add the detergent, set the machine, and start it. When the clothes finish washing, you put them in the dryer, set it, and start it. Got it?"

"Um, yeah."

"Good…" Harry trailed off waiting for any sign of gratitude, but Dudley then just turned and wobbled away.

'_Your welcome…spoiled…ungrateful…pig-in-a-wig_," thought Harry as he closed the door and went back to exercising.

At ten minutes to four Harry was back in snooping mode, and waited to see who was going to replace the Weasley twins as his prison guard. Five minutes later he spotted a black hair, pink-cheeked witch talking to the twins. '_I know her…Hestia Jones, she was part of the Advance guard last year_.' All three Order members were talking and smiling, until the Weasleys departed, and Hestia Jones swiftly disillusioned herself.

Later, a shrill shriek pierced the silence inside the house, and as Harry was about to run downstairs to investigate with his wand in his hand, he heard his Aunt's raised voice, and realized there was no immediate danger.

"_**Ruined**! _I thought you said you knew how to do the laundry!"

Harry shook his head and smiled, '_Leave it to Dudley to destroy anything that he comes in contact with_.'

"You have to **_separate_** the white and dark colored clothes! Just get out of my sight!" his Aunt screeched.

Harry heard the thunderous footsteps that could only mean that a really heavy person was making their way as fast as they could up the stairs. Expecting to hear the loud slam of Dudley's bedroom door, Harry was surprised to see his door violently swing open and crash back into the wall. His red-faced cousin was staring at him while clenching and unclenching his pudgy fists.

Harry shot him a flashy smile and asked, "Back for more questions ickle Diddykins?"

Narrowing his small blue eyes and unclenching his jaw, "You did that on **_purpose _**just to get me into trouble!"

"Well, I could say Turnabout is fair play, but I told you the right way to do it. How was I suppose to know that you wouldn't be smart enough to separate the clothes?"

"You **DIDN'T** tell me to **SEPARATE** the clothes!" roared Dudley.

"I guess I gave you too much credit and thought you had the common sense to check the labels on the clothes…but tell me, since when does _Bid D_ do whatever a _puny little freak_ tells him to do?" throwing in a smirk to add insult to injury.

"I should beat you to a pulp for getting me into trouble!" his cousin spat, taking a step towards him.

"Maybe…but then I think I'll write to my friends and ask them if they wouldn't mind giving you back the squiggly pig tail you were so fond of…"

Dudley's progression stopped, and his body stiffened immediately as Harry's words hit him like a '_Petrificus Totalus_,' and he turned around and exited the room as fast as his chunky legs would allow him, with one hand covering his rear, and the other grabbing the doorknob and slamming the door shut.

'_Note to self…thank Hagrid again for giving Dudley a pig's tail…absolutely brilliant!_'

Dinner was a very quiet affair that night. Harry noticed that for the first time ever that Dudley's short attention span was not focused on eating and watching television like usual, but shooting angered glares at him from across the table. His Aunt was silently eating, occasionally muttering to herself about '_pink clothes_,' and '_different methods of punishment_.' His Uncle wanting to ignore all three people at the dinner table chose to read the newspaper, not bothering to look at any of them. Finishing his supper first, and after washing and drying his plate and utensils, Harry bolted back up to his room, where he found Hedwig sitting on top of her cage.

"Hey girl, you're back!" said the cheerfully obvious teenager.

While giving her a healthy amount of owl treats, and refilling her bowl with fresh cool water, Harry asked, "Were you able to deliver the letters to everybody?"

A hoot and short nod was his answer, "Great, I knew you could do it. It was pretty boring with you gone, but I think you deserve a good deal of rest," he proudly stated as he placed her back in her cage and leaving the little swinging door open for her.

As it was nearing eight o'clock, and Harry cautiously closed the lights in his room so the guards would think he was asleep, and quietly moved into position. He then heard a muffled '_oomph_' near the sidewalk, and spotted a tuff of bright bubble-gum pink hair that just as quickly as it was seen, vanished. Harry knew of only one person that sported that kind of hairstyle and could be clumsy enough to trip over the sidewalk, and the thought brought on a healthy smile. Watching the young Auror that goes by only '_Tonks,_' as she shed her invisibility cloak and carried on a conversation with the previous guard, he silently wondered if any of his guards would actually visit or make their presence known to him. As Hestia Jones began to depart, he saw Tonks disappear again under her cloak, and let a sigh escape his lips.

He knew Tonks would be relieved at midnight, so he turned the lights in his room back on, and cracked open the first year Charms book. After awhile he became bored going over stuff he knew like the back of his hand, so he switched subjects and decided to thoroughly review Potions. As midnight approached, Harry switched off the lights again, and waited to see the identity of the last guard of the day. He silently giggled on the inside as he watched Tonks trip over the root of a tree, and hit the ground with a dramatic '_thud,'_ while still under the disguise of her cloak. Since Harry's attention was focused on Tonks' antics, he missed the faint sound that was barely emitted from the almost perfect 'crack,' that accompanied the new guard. It was the rhythmic whisper of 'thunk'….'thunk'….'thunk,' that keyed Harry in on who the new guard was. He quickly dove for his bed, and pretended that he was sleeping, since he knew that the Auror known as Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody possessed a magical eye that could see through many things, including the walls of number four.

Lying in bed with a grin plastered on his face, Harry thought his entire day of efforts seemed to have paid off. He now knew who his guards were, what times they arrived and departed, and which means they preferred to use when hiding their presence. But Harry was not that arrogant, and he figured that he would have to wait a couple of days to see if the same guards would show up tomorrow, or rotate around. Also, he wondered if Dumbledore ordered them not to make any contact with him, or did they just assume they were not allowed to? With so many thoughts bouncing around in his head, he shut his eyes and began working on his Occlumency practice to clear his mind, anda houlf-hourlater he was fast asleep.


	4. Painful Nightmares & Dirty Disasters

**Chapter 4: Painful Nightmares & Dirty Disasters**

"_Silencio!_" rang a familiar feminine voice from somewhere off to his side.

He knew this scene all too well, and the weird feeling of dẻja vu began building up as the dreaded turn of events were about to be relived all over again.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" he heard his own voice shout out, creeping him out given that he was torn between the perspectives of silent observer and a naïve young defender of the light.

He could feel the vibrations that trailed as the immobilized Death Eater fell hard like a log, face first onto the rug before his very own feet.

'No, no…n-not this part,' he pleaded, but could do nothing to prevent it.

"Well done, Ha-" the female started to say, but before she could even finish her congratulations the sudden streak of purple-colored flames shot out from the previously silenced Death Eater's wand, slashing across her chest.

"Oh!" the tiny omission of surprise caused him to tightly shut his eyes, not wanting to watch his best friend fall to the ground in a crumpled heap, where she would lay motionless.

"HERMIONE!" the evident and helpless panic he witnessed in his own voice sent chills that sought out every part in his body.

Knowing the exact thoughts that were about to enter into his mind, he tried hopelessly to mentally shake his head in an effort to be spared of the dire trepidation that he was about to experience.

"**_Don't let her be dead, don't let her be dead, it's my fault if she's dead_**…"

Bolting upright into a sitting position on his bed, wide and fearful green eyes darted around frantically trying to take in his surroundings. Realizing that it was almost dawn and he was just in his room, he let out a groan, and pulled at his sweat-soaked and oversized t-shirt in an attempt to rid himself of the clinging feeling.

Waiting for his body to cease trembling, he constantly reminded himself that it was just a normal nightmare and that his friend did not die, that she was alive and safe.

"_But somebody **DID** die that night and it was **YOUR** fault!_" a whispery voice echoed inside his mind, delivering a truthful stab to his already heavy heart.

Lowering his head in his unsteady hands, he rocked back and forth trying to ride himself of the emotional pain with his momentum. He rolled out of bed and made his way for the bathroom stumbling, and carefully closed and locked himself inside.

Sliding his back down against the door and pulling his knees tightly against his heaving chest, attempting to calm down and try to return to a relaxed state with this false sense of security.

It felt like his insides were set on a combination of "spin cycle" and "frappe," and in an effort to dull this bodily assault he shifted forward onto his hands and knees, and pressed his forehead down against the cold tiles of the bathroom floor.

He could feel that this was only a temporary solution, and started to crawl over to the toilet bowl in pain. After lifting the seat, his hands latched on to either side of the bowl and he started taking deep long breathes, slowly inhaling and exhaling to force the pain back.

The panicked emotion of suddenly not being able to breathe rattled his thoughts, and he desperately tried to gulp down mouthfuls of required oxygen in an impossible manner.

Just when he thought he would never be able to take in air again, his useless throat constricted painfully and then heaved open, allowing the much welcomed relief of not suffocating to death, and he released everything that needed to escape out of him.

After painful lurches and occasional spitting now and then to get the foul taste out of his mouth, and his steady breathing revisited him, and he definitely felt oh so much better.

Wiping away whatever remained near his mouth with the back of his hand, he flushed the toilet twice, and started to spray air freshener like he was fumigating an infested place. '_Thank god for air freshener_,' he thought, '_as it's a much needed necessity for any household that Vernon and Dudley occupy_.'

Harry slowly headed back to his room thinking, '_What a way to wake up and start the day…I definitely need a shower_.' With a handful of clothes and his shower stuff, he returned to the bathroom and paused in front of the sink, peering into the mirror.

It felt like he was meeting a stranger as he took in his appearance. Softly running his hand against his now chalk-white skin, which immensely emphasized the dark black bags under his eyes that reflected his tired and stressed state.

'_Merlin…Sir Nicholas has more color than I do_,' he criticized. '_I just need a refreshing shower, and a spot of breakfast probably_.'

An hour later, Harry was lying down on his bed going over second year texts, and when it was minutes before eight in the morning he moved to oversee the situation with his guards.

Being overly careful, he observed the very fast switch of Kingsley for Snape, and nodding to himself he thought, '_same guards and the same times so far…_' Hedwig began to hoot, and Harry helped her out of the cage and let her out to hunt. He then went back to his studies, only taking breaks when it was time to watch his guards.

Following Snape switching with the twins, and a silent lunch, Harry was reading quietly in his room when a continuous and loud scratching sound broke the silence.

Making for his window he discovered the origin of the piercing distraction, and smiled. The spectacle of the 'baby whale' that was his cousin could be seen, wobbling funnily down the driveway and dragging behind his enormous girth, two overly large black plastic garbage bags.

Chuckling quietly the messy haired teenager thought, '_the sight of Dudley doing chores will always be hilarious…_' and Harry swore he heard two identical chuckles coming from the front lawn. '_Those bags are **sooo** going to rip if he doesn't lift them off the ground_.'

The few remaining neighbors that were still present on Privet Drive and had not gone on vacation, started looking through their windows and stepping outside to investigate the noisy disturbance. And that's when it happened.

As Dudley was halfway up the driveway making his way to the garbage bins that were located on the sidewalk, both bags ripped open spilling rubbish and waste right in the middle of the driveway.

His cousin being the smart bloke that he is, lifted his arms and raised the torn bags up off the ground to inspect where and why the bags had ripped open, causing whatever trash that remained to crash to the ground, right when his Mum came out the front door.

"_**Dudley Dursley**!_ What in God's name are you _**DOING**!_" his mother yelled as loud as she could, and Harry wondered if her long, giraffe-like neck amplified the power of her vocal chords, not like she needed extra anything when he thought about it.

"U-um…tt-t-taking out t-the tr...trash?" he sheepishly answered, avoiding her death glare eyes at all costs.

The blazing eyes of Petunia Dursley darted from her son, to the littered drive, and looking around finally took in that the neighbors were watching the scene, not moving from their positions, as they wanted to see what was going to happen.

Harry watched his Aunt move faster than he had ever seen in his lifetime, closing the distance between her and her son in mere seconds. What she did next had Harry wishing he owned his own pensieve. Mrs. Dursley smacked Dudley upside the head resulting in a loud '**_WHAP!'_** and started to drag him back inside the house by his ear.

"Ow Ow Owww! Mummy you're hurting meee!" whimpered Dudley, his blue eyes were now watery, and he looked like he was about to start shedding tears any second, while being lead inside. Harry's jaw hung open pretty loose with a dumbstruck expression plastered to his face, as he was shocked since his Aunt never punished her son that way before (with Harry…well that's a different case).

As the front door of number four slammed loudly shut, some of the neighbors were whispering to each other, others were shaking their heads, and the remaining were smiling and laughing to themselves. Harry could also hear the invisible twins laughing hysterically, and he knew that they got a real kick out of that memorable highlight, probably for the rest of their shift.

Harry could hear his Aunt verbally tearing into Dudley downstairs, and minutes later everybody present on Privet Drive could see a miserable looking, obese boy cleaning up a huge pile of garbage under the angry watchful eyes of his mother.

Adding insult to injury, while Dudley was working cleanup detail, a group of young neighborhood kids were walking by on the other side of the street, and once their eyes fell upon Dudley they flocked over. Harry recognized several of them and knew that they were "victims," of Dudley and his gang's bullying antics.

"Oh look guys, the bullying boy is a _garbage picker!_"

"Hey Big D we know you love eating, but _garbage!_"

"Look the huge _piggy_ made himself a pig sty!"

Were a few of the vengeful comments that the kids got out before Aunt Petunia chased them off. Harry looked on with an amused smile, thinking '_I guess what goes around comes around huh?_' After getting his kicks from "Dudley's Dirty Disaster," he went back to his magical revision.

Rubbing his eyes, he set aside his books and opted to do a little physical exercise. Numerous push-ups and sit-ups later, Harry was checking himself out with a disappointed frown on his face. '_Doesn't look like anything has changed yet but its only been a couple of days, maybe by the end of the summer…_'

Later on, he found himself watching the twins discussing something with Hestia Jones. From what he could make out, it looked like the Weasley twins were doing a physical reenactment of Dudley's misfortune by alternating between themselves like they always do, demonstrating slaps and ear pulling with wild hand gestures. This had Harry snorting in amusement from his viewing spot, while the older witch was clutching her side and laughing hysterically, and with a synchronized double wave from the mischievous twins they parted ways.

Harry when back to exercising, and was interrupted a couple of hours later when Hedwig flew in through the window bearing letters. Untying the envelopes and setting her up with some owl treats and water, he sat down on his bed to read what was sent to him, starting off with Hermione's letter first.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_To say I was surprised to see Hedwig fly through my window without writing to you first, and with so many letters, would be understatement!_

He nodded his head, and snorted, '_Hermione can have her moments at times_.'

_Your letter pretty much shocked me, and made me think and feel a lot of different emotions altogether. I'm not sure if I've ever seen you open yourself up so much before, but I definitely think that it's a good thing. First off, I'm doing ok but I still have to take a potion or two here and there, don't worry though because I should be as good as new in a couple of weeks. _

_Now I want you to read this part carefully. I am not angry with you, and I don't think I could ever be so angry with you to a point where I would never want to speak to you again, or stop being friends. Since we're being open and truthful all of a sudden, I'm not going to lie to you or baby you and say, "none of this was your fault." We all made mistakes that night, so don't blame yourself over what happened to the others and me. None of us were forced to go, we all made our own choices. You and Ron are my best friends, and I wouldn't change that for anything._

_It's good to see you take more of an interest in your studies and schoolwork. I've started reading some of the NEWT level books I have so I can be somewhat prepared for the upcoming year. I can't wait for our O.W.L results to arrive! I hope we all get good grades, and when you get yours you have to write them down and send them to me, and I'll do the same._

Harry let out a laugh and shook his head. '_Hermione talking about studies, schoolwork, and O.W.L's, makes a young kid getting a puppy seem extremely dull_.'

_About the other stuff in your letter I just wanted to say Thank You. It really means a lot to me, and reading what you wrote…let's just say I let out a few tears. I know I have avoided a topic in my letter, but I think it's better just to tell you that whenever you're ready or feel like you need to talk about it, I'll be around to listen. _

_I'm not expecting you to write to me everyday, just send a letter now and then on how you're doing so I don't worry too much, ok? I hope your relatives are treating you better, and try to have an ok summer._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_

* * *

_

_'Definitely my best friend and a good person,'_he thought after placing the letter down and started opening the next one from Ron.

* * *

_Hey Mate,_

_How's things going? Those muggles treating you alright? I'm doing ok and so is Ginny. I still have to take a few potions, and most of the scars you can't even see anymore. I'm sorry about Sirius and I know it's a tough thing, but don't beat yourself crazy over it. Nobody blames you because we all wanted to go and help. You probably don't know yet, but the twins got "promoted." They said business at the shop is doing great too! Making loads of galleons and everything! Anyway, I hope they lose my O.W.L's or something, cause I'm not looking forward to opening that letter. You shouldn't talk about Quidditch mate, since you haven't flown a broom in ages and you're probably rustier than me. Well hope you have a good summer and see you soon!_

_Ron_

_

* * *

_

Rolling his eyes_, 'That's Ron for you,'_ discarding the letter and opening Ginny's

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you doing? You didn't say much about that in your letter. I'm doing ok, and my ankle is perfectly normal now, and thanks for asking. I hope you're feeling better, and I wanted you to know that I don't blame you for anything, got that? I'm a little nervous about the O.W.L's this year, so I am starting to do some early studying. Of course when Ron sees me studying he tells me "Why are you studying! It's the summer!" Like I'm an idiot and don't realize it's summer vacation or something, but he's a slacker so I'm definitely not listening to him. You think I did well in Quidditch? Thanks, that means a lot coming from an expert player like you! Everybody is doing fine here, especially the twins and their shop! Well, try to have a decent summer and don't get into too much trouble._

_Love, _

_Ginny_

_

* * *

_

_'I think Ginny is like a mixture of the twins, Hermione, and Ron, all thrown together,' _thought Harry as he started opening his letter from Luna, wondering what to expect from the Ravenclaw girl, never having received a letter from her before now

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Thanks for the kind letter. Your owl Hedwig is a beautiful creature. I'm doing ok and so is Daddy. We might go to Sweden later in the summer to get proof of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack's existence. I'm really sorry for your loss, and hope you feel better soon. Do you want me to send you some pixies to cheer you up? Or maybe some fairies? Do not worry about blame and guilt. I was not forced to come; I choose to follow for my own reasons. Although riding the thestrals was quite enjoyable wasn't it? I am preparing for O.W.L's, but thank you for the warning. I hope the summer treats you well, and watch out for nargles under your bed._

_Luna Lovegood_

_

* * *

_

Harry reread the letter another time, and it certainly made him laugh for a good couple of minutes_. 'Only Luna would enjoy riding Thestrals, and think to send me pixies and fairies. Mysterious and interesting…quite a character, but I'm sure there's more than meets the eye with her,'_ while opening the last letter of the pile

* * *

_Hey Harry,_

_How are you? I'm doing well. My Gran wasn't too mad at me for what happened that night, but she was plenty worried about me. She even took me to Ollivander's for a new wand. I'm sorry about your Godfather, and I hope you feel better soon. I just want you to know that I don't blame you for anything. I knew what we were going to do and what could happen there. Anyway, I'm a little nervous about my O.W.L marks but I suppose everybody is as well. Have a good summer, and see you at school._

_Neville Longbottom_

_

* * *

_

_'Well…maybe he'll do much better with his own wand now,'_ he commented putting the letter aside, and lay down on his back, thinking and staring up at the ceiling

Sitting at the silent dinner table eating dinner, Harry could feel the calculating eyes of his Aunt upon him, as he remained focused on his food. This was probably due to the fact that every few minutes Harry would stop eating and turn his head to glance at the clock, checking the time and then resuming his meal. '_She probably thinks I'm planning something or up to no good…looks like she's expecting a bomb to go off somewhere inside the house_,' Harry cynically thought .

Checking the time again and seeing that it was now twenty minutes to eight, he then abruptly stood up from his chair, causing his Aunt to flinch and quickly back her chair up in the opposite direction from where he was sitting. He shot her a look while raising one eyebrow, and quickly launched into washing and drying the things he used. Bolting out of the kitchen like a banshee out of hell, up the stairs and into his room with time to spare.

Throwing his father's invisibility cloak over him and switching off the lights, he walked over to the window to assume his normal viewing spot and stood there waiting.

Five minutes later he saw Tonks skipping playfully down the street, giddy as a schoolgirl. '_She's happy today…maybe the Ministry gave her a raise or something_,' he wondered with a grin. Still skipping up and down, her lengthy "violently" violet hair was flying all around her smiling heart-shaped face, until she suddenly stumbled and was able to regain her footing. She turned around and looked down with a scowl, like it was clearly obvious that it was the sidewalk's fault and not her own.

Snorting to himself, "_That looks like exactly the same spot she tripped over yesterday too_."

Turning back, she then started to dust off imaginary dirt from her purple "The Weird Sisters" t-shirt and her tight blue jeans. Bearing a smile again, she looked around for a few seconds until Hestia Jones appeared, and made her way over towards the other witch.

Chatting amongst themselves, Harry reckoned that they might have a password or key sentence, in case of impostors and the dangerous possibility of polyjuice potion. When the ladies started giggling, he considered maybe their conversation could be related to the retelling of the Dudley incident since Hestia seemed to appreciate it, or just plain girl talk.

When the two blushing ladies looked up directly towards his window, he was about to "duck and cover," until he remembered he was invisible and stood his ground. The witches then exchanged a few more words, and Hestia Jones waved goodbye and began walking down the street. Tonks looked to the window one more time, and then swung her cloak over her head and disappeared.

With no more outside observing to do, Harry inched away from the window and slid his cloak off. Grabbing a book and plopping down on his bed, he switched on the little bedside lamp and began reading away. He turned off his lamp when it drew closer to the next shift, since he had to be extra vigilant considering it could very well be Alastor Moody like last night.

Once he confirmed Mad-Eye Moody's presence close to midnight, he speedily put on the act that he was sleeping safe and sound. Harry now knew that guards and times might be a permanent schedule, and he now needed to determine their patterns and routines.

It took a good forty-five minutes of focusing hard on clearing his mind with Occlumency, and then the cautious teenager was out for the night.


	5. Crucios, Crying, and Correspondence

**Chapter 5: Crucios, Crying, and Correspondence**

_Around 10:00pm that same night… _

* * *

A tall, skeletal form sat regally in his chair waiting in a shadowy chamber. The meager source of light came only from the few torches that outlined the walls. The eerie silence that plagued this intimidating location was broken at the arrival of dozens of dark robed people arriving via portkeys. 

The recent newcomers eyed each other and then shifted instantly into their familiar positions, creating a semi circle in front of their leader who sat in an elevated position of power. Shivers ran throughout their bodies when they distinguished the scarlet vertical pupils, extremely pale skin, and the unnaturally long fingers that rapped rhythmically against the handle of his throne like seat.

"Ah…my _loyal_ followers have _finally_ arrived," the snake like voiced hissed dangerously.

"Pettigrew! What news do you bring me?"

The small rat-like man quickly made his way over and kissed the hem of his master's robes, returning back to the middle of the chamber with his master in front of him and the followers behind him.

"M-master, I w-went through all the u-usual s-sources…and t-they all said the s-same thing…" he stuttered nervously.

"Out with it already you stumbling fool, as you know not to test my patience playing games…"

"T-they report those c-captured at the Ministry are being held in various u-undisclosed locations, but n-none of them are a-aware where these locations may be, or what s-security m-measures are b-being used."

"The old fool's work no doubt. This displeases me greatly…and you know what happens when I unhappy…" he maliciously smiled.

The man's already pasty complexion lost any of the color it previously had, and his small watery eyes widened in fear of the pain he was about to experience.

"_Crucio!" _

The excruciating pain was all consuming, and he felt the painful impression of smoldering hot knives piercing his entire body, while his bones felt on fire. It was all too much, and he could no longer contain the screams that fought to exit his mouth.

"Return to your spot you worthless fool."

Rising slowly, it took the mana good dealofeffort to stumble back to his position, as the pain was still coursing through his body and he could feel the increased rate of his heartbeats.

"My dear Bella…front and center as I have a few questions for you to answer."

"Yes, my Lord."

After bowing and kissing his robes, the most feared female Death Eater stood midpoint, feeling an extreme amount of trepidation as thoughts of what her master would do to her raced through her mind.

"How is it…that a dozen of my followers could not best six untrained school children?" he questioned, the disgust evident in his tone of voice.

"They surprised us Master…we didn't expect th - "

"_Crucio!_" he spat, cutting off her weak excuse of an explanationand while leaving the torturous spell upon her, he continued on with his questioning.

"How is it…that you failed to retrieve the prophecy from Potter…that you failed to even kill a single child…and on top of it, manage to lose me six of my servants!"

The angered intensified the powerful magic, and the escaped convict found herself wishing to be back in Azkaban rather than experiencing her master's rage.

"I-I d-don't k-know m…my L-Lord…" she worked out between gasps.

"Get up Bella and _crawl_ back to your position!"

"Severus my good man…your turn now," he cheerfully called out.

As the Hogwarts professor followed the mandatory custom of bowing and kissing the half-blood lord's robes, he prepared himself by throwing up his mental shields with all his concentration.

"Yes my Lord?" he calmly questioned.

"What information do you bring me concerning Potter's whereabouts?"

"The same as always Master, he is with his muggle relatives for the summer," he truthfully answered.

"And what of their location?"

"Unknown my Lord. Dumbledore has grown cautious of everyone. I have heard rumors that Potter is under the Fidelius protection, and Dumbledore is his secret keeper," he said skillfully.

"That would be surprising if proven true, but not unexpected. We will soon discover his location."

Severus Snape thinking his interrogation had come to a conclusion bowed his head and began backing up to retake his vacated spot, when the snake-like voice brought his movements to a sudden halt.

"Severus have you forgotten something?"

"My Lord?"

"_Crucio!"_

Withering upon the cold stone floor, clenching his uneven and yellowish teeth, the marked follower held true and did not allow a squeak to escape his lips.

"I cannot allow my Potions master to get rusty on me now, can I?" he evilly remarked as he lifted the curse.

"On second thought, I think you have all become sloppy and careless…a reminder should do you well…think of it as compliments from that annoying brat Potter."

"_Crucio!_" he yelled again while motioning his wand like a conductor, and the gathered faction crumpled to the ground at almost the same time. Few contained themselves and were able to remain silent, butfound themselvesstill subjected to the pulsating screams that echoed around them.

"Enough…remove yourselves from my sight. Pettigrew remain here."

"Do not fret my little rodent…now tell me what you were able to determine from your other objective…"

_11:30pm the next day..._

* * *

Inside the nearly empty halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or more specifically the Headmaster's office, Albus Dumbledore leaned back heavily into his chair behind his desk, and with one hand removed his half-moon spectacles and began rubbing small circles into his temple. His other hand hung carelessly over his armrest, his long fingers barely clutching the single piece of parchment he had just finished reading. 

After a few minutes of pondering, the aged man extracted his wand from his purple robes and pointed it towards the parchment, igniting it with a small ball of flames. Placing the rapidly decaying parchment on a small dish that sat atop his desk, he watched it fade from existence while staring at it thoughtfully, with a small frown framing his face and his usually bright twinkling eyes absent.

His blue eyes quickly shifted towards the doorway of his office, and with a small smirk he waved his hand that was presently under his desk in the same direction.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall strode effortlessly down the vacant hallways for a woman of her age, flashing in and out of the shadows like a botched disillusionment charm. Coming to a halt in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office, she peered cautiously over her shoulder scanning the long corridor.

"Acid Pops," she softly uttered while rolling her eyes.

The gargoyle then came to life and shifted aside, the wall behind it revealing a stone staircase moving like a spiral escalator. Stepping onto the moving flight of stairs while the wall behind her closed with a thud, she rode upward in tight circles until reaching the polished doorway. Before she could even grasp door's brass griffin knocker, it swung open on its own accord granting access to the half-darkened room.

"Is everything alright Albus?" she questioned, while her keen sense of smell picked up the faint traces of burnt parchment and her eyes darted around the area of his desk.

She watched him place his fingertips together in front of his face, barely touching his long crooked nose as he gazed at her for minute. Slowly separating his hands and digging inside his robes, he lifted a small tin and flicked the lid open.

"Lemon Drop?"

"No, but thank you anyway." she respectfully declined.

Not breaking eye contact and waiting for him to answer her original question, he slightly bowed his head and popped the sour candy inside his mouth.

"Things are just fine for now Minerva." He quietly answered.

"I take it that you are here to inform me of your departure?" he added a few moments later.

"Yes, I'm about to make my way over to the meeting now."

"Very well…I will see you when it is about to commence."

"Of course." she replied as she turned on her heel and made her way out of the office.

* * *

As Dumbledore walked through the door to the basement kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld Place, he eyed three empty chairs while making for his spot at the head of the long wooden table in the middle of the room. Minutes later two redheaded teenagers swept through the door wearing big, goofy, identical grins, and realizing the present situation they began with their usual back and forth repartee.

"Ah dear brother, it seems that - "

"our streak has come to a disappointing end - "

"for we are not the last ones to arrive."

"I told you that your watch was running fast!" one of the twins hissed to the other sibling.

"Boys, please take your seats," the bearded professor chuckled with a twinkle in his eye.

With a pair of mischievous smiles they nodded respectfully and took their usual seats, while the small conversations and whispering that was interrupted due to the new arrivals started up again.

The sudden _CRASH!_ of an umbrella stand, and the following _THUD!_ of a body hitting the floor silenced all the noise in the kitchen, and the occupants waited for the aftermath with apprehensive looks.

**"FILTH! BLOOD TRAITORS AND MUDBLOODS! DIRTY, VILE SCUM! BE GONE FROM THIS PLACE! SOILING THE PURE HOUSE OF MY ANCESTORS!"** roared the hated and annoying portrait, as Kingsley and Hestia ran out of the meeting room to help bring an end to her banter. With snorts and groans, most of the Order members dug into their pockets and money promptly began exchanging hands.

Five painstaking minutes later, two tattered looking members returned to the kitchen followed by an embarrassed and pink-faced Tonks, who quickly took her seat not saying a word.

"Ah Nymphadora glad to see you made it here…unharmed," Dumbledore smoothly said, causing the young Auror to blush even more furiously than before.

"As it appears everyone is finally present and accounted for…with the exception of Alastor of course…I suggest we start the meeting," the head of the Order remarked at the same time raising his wand and with a flick of the wrist, shut the door and began casting a series of wards and charms around the room.

"Arthur will you kindly inform us of the Minister's recently implemented actions?" the old man kindly questioned.

"Of course Albus. Minister Fudge has consented to the increased use of Aurors at Azkaban prison, and has ordered that the wards be strengthened immediately due to the revolt of the dementors."

"Good, good." This will relieve the public's doubts considerably. Anything else?"

"Ah…well…he was pretty upset that the Fountain of Magical Brethren was destroyed, and if I didn't know better I would swear he thinks you did it on purpose," he responded in an amused voice.

"Let him believe what he wishes. Kingsley, what is the Magical Law Enforcement department carrying out?"

"I've received reports and memos that they are escalating the number of patrols around prime target areas, and they have also stepped up their efforts in training and recruiting new agents," he said in a deep slow tone of voice.

"As expected…Madam Bones has the right idea considering the circumstances. What about Auror Headquarters?"

"Arrest warrants and posters have been issued and sent out, and Peter Pettigrew's name has been added, along with a description of his current appearance and Animagus form."

Remus was muttering words to himself, as his face tightened and started clenching and unclenching his fists.

"The bounty for Bellatrix LeStrange has been raised to twenty thousand galleons, and the charges of murder, assault against Aurors, and trespassing have been added to her file," Kingsley continued on.

It was Tonks' turn to show a little frustration, as she remembered that night in the Department of Mysteries, where her "dear old auntie" got the drop on her, sending her for a stay at St. Mungo's.

"Understandable. Anything else?"

"Yes. The Ministry has increased our budget allowing for the faster training and recruitment of Aurors, and they are in the process of submitting the necessary paperwork granting approval of the use of Unforgivables for all ranks of Auror and higher."

"Is that all?" the headmaster questioned with a raised white eyebrow.

"No, just one more thing. The Minister is reluctant in publicly announcing the innocence of" – he glanced between Remus Lupin and Tonks before finishing his statement – "Sirius Black, and is adamant about keeping it classified until the arrest of Peter Pettigrew. That's everything."

If one could hear thoughts, they would have been wide-eyed when they picked up on the similar thoughts that Remus and Tonks were sharing at the moment, all concerning one, Cornelius Fudge.

"I see," whispered Dumbledore, looking more aged with this new information.

"Severus, please enlighten us with the events that took place last night."

"I was provided a portkey that was preset to an unknown location, where the Dark Lord held a meeting consisting of high level Death Eaters. Pettigrew has been snooping for information relating to the captured Death Eaters, but he only knows that they are being detained in undisclosed locations, and has no idea what forms of protection have been implemented," replying in a cold voice.

Dumbledore nodded, silently urging him on with his debriefing.

"He used the Cruciatus curse on Pettigrew, and then he punished Bellatrix LeStrange in the same fashion for her failures at the Ministry. He was furious that a dozen of his Death Eaters failed to obtain the prophecy against six untrained students."

"Well I would not think of them as untrained, rather more like not fully trained. Any news of his current plans, or possible targets?"

"No, but he did order Pettigrew to remain after dismissing the rest of us. He also cursed you and Potter's continuous meddling in his affairs, and cast Crucios on everybody present at the meeting," he added bitterly.

"It must hurt like a bitch being constantly punished and tortured whenever Harry messes up his plans, huh Sevvie?" as Tonks quickly threw in what was on her mind.

"I suggest you mind your tongue…as you're an ignorant, clumsy, pathetic excuse of an Auror!" Snape snarled dangerously, rising from his seat drawing his wand, as Tonks mirrored in the same fashion.

"_Enough!_" Dumbledore said in a powerful voice, as Tonks and Snape continued to stare each other down and sat back down in their chairs.

"Severus is that all?" using a calmer tone.

"He also questioned me of Potter's whereabouts, and I disclosed to him that he is currently residing with his muggle relatives…"

Members shot out of their chairs like they were electrocuted, and a massive uproar of shouts and accusations broke out immediately. Waving his wand he silenced every member, and once they cooled down he removed it, and motioned his hand towards the Potions master.

"Continue on Severus…"

"As I was saying before, I told him that the location of the muggles is unknown, and the rumors were Potter is under a Fidelius charm with you as the secret keeper. I'm not sure if he believed it though, for he showed no signs that this was unexpected or even true."

"All the less, if it discourages or reduces his efforts in locating and attacking Harry, everyone here should spread this misinformation around delicately."

"Anyone care to add anything else of value? Very well…Kingsley what can you tell me about Harry's behavior so far?"

"Nothing. Haven't seen or heard him since he arrived back," the tall Auror answered in a quiet voice that did not suit him at all.

Numerous members adopted sad and thoughtful expressions, while Remus tightly closed his eyes resting his chin against his chest. Tonks shook her head while thinking how unfair life could be, and the Weasley contingent shared concerned glances between themselves.

"Severus?" Dumbledore voiced, cutting through the tension like a hot knife through butter.

"Same thing as Kingsley reports sir. It's obvious that the spoiled brat is scared to show his face in the open for fear of the Dark Lord," using a cold and unconcerned tone.

This statement sparked angry protests from the pro-Harry supporters, while the members that did not know Harry too good, bore thoughtful appearances considering that this could be true.

"Why don't you just shut your mouth you slimy git! Harry was outside fighting off dementors last year, right after the birth of Voldemort if that happened to slip through your thick greasy skull! He's not scared, he's just mourning you **inconsiderate prick**!" Tonks's voice elevated until it reached the level of all out screaming.

Snape rocketed out of his seat and Tonks followed suit, and they both simultaneously shot stunners at one another. The red jets of light collided in midair, Tonks' stunner bouncing off and missing Snape's head by mere inches while cracking a part of the ceiling, pieces of plaster raining down as Snape's stunner reflected downwards cracking the ground in front of Tonks' feet.

_**BOOM!**_

The canon like sound shocked every person in the kitchen as it reverberated in the cramped room, and wide eyes took in the image of a furious looking Dumbledore, and his now smoking wand held by his side.

"Settle down Nymphadora…Severus," he said in a raised voice.

As Tonks and Snape were staring each other down while resuming their seats, the ancient man pocketed his wand somewhere inside his flashy robes, and turned his head in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"Fred and George, have you noticed anything concerning Harry?"

"Hey why not George and Fred!" the twin who was obviously George huffed.

"BOYS!" Molly Weasley said, flashing them one of her death glares.

"Sheesh…nope nothing - "

"but if you want to laugh like crazy - "

"we could tell you the hilarious story of his cousin - "

"and when he tried to do some of Harry's chores - "

"No…no...maybe some other time, but now is not the time for such things," Albus said in a tired voice,and the twins just shrugged their shoulders.

"What about during your shift Hestia?"

"Not a peep. He's very quiet, and I haven't even see him once yet," she replied while shaking her head in the negative.

"Nymphadora?"

This definitely did not sit well with Tonks as she narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. But I think one of us should visit him and see how he's doing. He's shouldn't be going through this all alone, with no one to talk to him and help him get through what's happened," she desperately said.

"Looks like someone wants the Golden Boy's autograph, huh?" Snape said using a horrible imitation of a baby's voice.

Tonks rung the edges of her robes trying to contain her rage, and Remus looked like he wanted to transform into a werewolf right then and there and rip Snape's head off.

"Order will be maintained during these meetings. Do I make myself clear?" Dumbledore providing the warning before all hell broke loose for the fourth time that night.

"I think it is an unwise move for any of us to meet or communicate with Harry for the time being. He is experiencing a lot of emotions, and could very well be angry with us. We will give him this time away from school and the wizarding world, to heal and think about his actions," he spoke in a knowing manner.

"But sir - " Tonks began to say, but was quickly snuffed by Dumbledore's raised hand.

"That is a direct order, and the end of the discussion for now. Does anyone have anything further that they wish to address?" he said stiffly, and after perceiving the ongoing silence knew what to say next.

"Then this meeting is adjourned," he closed with an air of decisiveness in his voice.

Minerva, Arthur, and Kingsley swiftly sought Dumbledore out, while Snape rose shooting a glare at Tonks, and promptly exiting the kitchen a sneer etched on his face and robes billowing behind him. Tonks looked towards Remus, and then got up and made her way home to her apartment, with the rest of the members breaking up and going their separate ways.

_Minutes before sunrise on the same day..._

* * *

Those eyes…oh those gray infinite eyes were all he could see in his dreams. Staring right at him like they were searching his very soul, and when they widened in shock it tore his heart to pieces. It felt like there were hundreds of pairs of those eyes…all around him…watching him while they flickered through various emotions that he remembered all too well. 

Shooting out of bed gasping for air, Harry felt like the walls of his already cramped bedroom were closing in on him even more. His head was spinning around dizzily, and the hair on the back of his neck was prickling with the sensation that something paranormal was present in the room with him.

Clutching his head attempting to suppress the carousel motion with closed eyes that he was experiencing, he disgustingly realized that he was drenched in sweat yet again, and mentally cursed the hot summer weather and lack of air conditioning.

Peeling himself out of his bed, he become aware that it was a quarter past six and the first colors of the day were materializing through the scarcely blue sky outside his window. Grabbing a change of clothes, he made a beeline for the bathroom. Noting the same deathly pale complexion accompanied with bloodshot emerald eyes, he thought with desperation if he would ever be able to sleep peacefully again.

Harry quietly made his way downstairs to eat in the calming setting of the kitchen, thankful that the absence of his still sleeping relatives presented him this peaceful escape.

After finishing with his breakfast and cleaning up after himself, he started to make his way back to his room when his eyes noticed that something was out of place since the time he entered the kitchen. Two letters were lying on the floor directly under the letterbox, and while picking them up he surprisingly found that they were addressed to him. One letter looked perfectly ordinary, while the other was a flashy pink envelope with green ink writing on the front.

Heading back upstairs to his room he shuffled the letters back and forth, examining which letter he should open up first while coming to a rest in a cross-legged position on his bed. He decided to open the plain white envelope first, since it looked more important than the other with its official exterior.

Harry looked at the white envelope that was addressed to him; the return address flaunting a golden capital "G," with white crooked pillars bordering around it, and turning it over he noticed the wax seal and he began to dread the letter's contents.

With a shaky hand, he broke open the seal and pulled out the piece of parchment and began reading, his weepy eyes darting from left to right.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_The Gringotts Wizarding Bank offers you its deepest condolences for your loss of one, Mr. Sirius Orion Black. As you currently are the only person with expressed permission authorized by the deceased, your presence is necessary to access and rightfully enact his Last Will and Testament. In view of the fact that Mr. Black was your last remaining guardian in the in the wizarding world, temporary status has been awarded to one Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore upon his request, and will dissolve when you reach the legal age of seventeen. _

_After dispatching several letters without receiving a reply, it is disturbing that we have yet to detect your notification regarding the aforementioned issues. We have reason to believe that you may be residing under various wards and magical protection, and after some deliberation we decided to exploit alternative methods of correspondence. _

_Provided with this letter is a portkey that has been altered with extensive goblin magic, and if needed will be able to bypass any interfering protection. Merely take hold of the portkey and state "Gringotts Department of Wills and Trusts," and it will take you directly to my office, where we can deal with matters in confidentiality._

_Respectfully,_

Natdorsok

Head Goblin, Department of Wills and Trusts

* * *

'_Sirius trusted me enough to be the only person to enact his will…'_ he thought with free flowing tears running down his cheeks and dripping down onto the parchment. '_Why only me?_' was a question that plagued his puzzled mind.

Sniffling his runny nose and wiping furiously at his eyes, he felt completely lost in the world at the moment. "_And Dumbledore didn't even tell me…what a way to respect a person's last wishes…manipulative, annoying, old fool…_' was his current mindset as he shook his head gravely, trying to dry his tears in the same motion.

Setting the letter aside, he picked up the previously discarded envelope and flipped it upside down. A black and white poker-chip-looking coin slide out into his hand containing the Gringotts symbol, and with his fingers he traced along the different symbols and runes running around the edges.

'_I don't want any of his money or possessions…I just want him back…I'd give anything and everything just to have him here…_" he reflected, engulfed in waves of self-pity and remorse.

Placing the portkey coin in his pocket, he grabbed the flamboyantly pink envelope with a curious look of expression. Softly handling the letter as his fingertips skimmed along the surface feeling the texture, he carefully unfolded the parchment and proceeded to read its contents, a small smile gracing his face as he took in the cheerful opening remark.

* * *

_Wotcher Harry!_

_Betcha surprised getting a letter from lil' old me, eh? Well Hedwig dropped your letter in my lap, so I decided to write back to you. _

_So how are you? I can only guess how you're feeling right now, because I know how I'm feeling. I miss him a lot and it hurts like hell, but you still got to hang in there ok? Well, Remus is trying to cope by acting all normal like everybody expects him to, but it's obvious that he's hurting on the inside._

_I noticed that you two haven't written to each other yet, maybe you both are waiting to talk in person or something, or are scared to deal with it right now. I just want you to know that I don't blame you for anything, and I think Remus feels the same way too. I hope you don't think he hates you or anything crazy like that, because that's far from the truth._

_I think it totally sucks that you have to go through this all by yourself, so I was thinking that…only if you want me to of course, maybe I can visit you so we can talk about things. Well Har, let me know what's up in your next letter, ok?_

_Love, _

_Tonks_

_P.S. You better not write my first name on it either!

* * *

_

With a goofy looking grin he snorted at her last comment, feeling somewhat better that someone was willing to visit and talk to him, especially after reading the depressing material that the prior letter provided.

'_Well at least Tonks and Remus don't hate me_.' Hopping off his rackety bed, he hastily found a piece of spare parchment and began scribbling.

* * *

_Wotcher Tonks,_

_How are you feeling? What you wrote sounds good. Is today at 3pm ok for you? If it's not, owl me back with a time that's better for you. _

_Harry __

* * *

_

Addressing it to "N.Tonks," he called Hedwig over and instructed the snowy owl to only deliver his message to Tonks, and nobody else. With a farewell hoot Hedwig flew off, and Harry sat there thinking about what he was about to do.

"_Why am I even thinking if this is the right thing to do…it's Sirius's last wish, and I'm not going to deny him this…_' he concluded. Opening his trunk, he withdrew one of his school robes and put it on, thinking that wizard's wardrobe would be less conspicuous than his currently dreadful muggle clothing. Stuffing the Gringotts letter in his pocket and placing his wand inside his robes, he walked over towards the middle of his small bedroom.

'I hope this works…' he anxiously thought, removing the portkey from his pocket.

"Gringotts Department of Wills and Trusts!" he stated loudly, and he suddenly felt the powerful jerk behind his navel as the ground vanished beneath his feet, and found himself speeding forward in a swirl of colors and a rush of wind.


End file.
